Brave Litton's Plight
Quest Description Self-proclaimed "adventurers" Litton and Graspa managed to make off with a trollish treasure horde. But they were ambushed on the return journey, and Graspa has been wounded. Walkthrough Talk with Litton to initiate the quest and set the item markers. Have the greater half of your team go south to retrieve the Fine Maka Flower. Have the other half go north to retrieve the Moss Jade. Feel free to kill enemies along the way, as you'll want to fill as much of your AC meter as possible for the boss battle. Once the north team has the Moss Jade, have them return to Litton. Wait until the south team has retrieved the Fine Maka Flower, then initiate conversation with Litton once more. Litton should then begin to thank your team only to be interuppted by the thunderous footsteps of trolls. Once the boss battle starts, have the team split up on the trolls as before; the battle should go fairly easily, but at least one party member should have a heal spell. Solo Walkthrough As before, talk with Litton to set the quest item markers. Immeaditely head to the north star on your map. Kill every single enemy along the way, as you won't be getting the subquest bonus; Polkans and Kibbles both drop regular Maka flowers(which Litton will accept), and the only reason to go south is to get a Fine Maka Flower for the subquest bonus of 400p, and you want the time bonus more - which rewards 600p. Once you both the Moss Jade and Maka Flower, return to Litton. You should have killed around 10 of each enemies prior to returning to Litton, which also ensures your AC meter is filled - you'll need it to battle the two trolls. Once you begin the boss battle with the trolls, simply use your strongest combo against them until they're both dead. If all went well, you should receive an S or A rank on the quest. Alternatively, if you cannot seem to get above a B rank or A rank, immeaditely head south while avoiding monsters. If you can run past the Giant Vespids without receiving hefty amounts of damage, do so. Grab the Fine Maka Flower, then continue the quest as normal. Equipping a spell with an Area of Effect(noted by the + next to its name) may be helpful in clearing out the Kibbles which spawn after gathering the Fine Maka Flower. Notes *IMPORTANT: Make sure your inventory isn't full before grabbing the key items! If it is, they will be moved to your item storage which you cannot retrieve them from. While this isn't an issue for the Maka Flower, it will make the quest impossible to complete if you attempt to retrieve the Moss Jade with a full inventory. *Make sure to employ usage of all the shortcuts in the map; it will shave up to a whole minute off of your completion time. Monster Point Values *Polkans - 5p *Kibbles - 5p *Giant Vespids 10p *Trolls - 500p